Cartoon Crossover: Monster Kid and the Games of Superheroes
by AlphaGodzilla19
Summary: This is a Godzilla crossover with Big Hero 6, The Incredibles, The Powerpuff Girls, Teen Titans Go!, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles featuring my OC, Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid. An inter dimensional being named Jark captures several heroes and forces them to participate his "Games of Superheroes", where heroes from different dimensions compete in a series of challenges
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

(Today is a normal day in Diamond City as Max, Dennis, and Megan are in the living room, watching a game show on TV)

Game host: And the winner is Becky!

Becky: Yeah!

Game host: Congratulation! You've won One million dollars!

(The audience cheers)

(Meanwhile at the Stewart residence)

Max: I knew it, I knew Becky would win!

Dennis: Me too!

Megan: Max, why are you wearing your costume?

Max: You'll never know when the city is attacked by a supervillain or giant monster.

Megan: True.

(Max's stomach growls)

Max: I'm hungry.

(Max goes straight to the kitchen)

Megan: You better not eat the whole fridge again!

(Max walks to the fridge)

Max: Now, what to eat?

(Max gets teleported into a wormhole, screaming in terror)

Max: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the other heroes

(Unknown location)

(Suddenly, Big Hero 6 get teleported into the room)

Hiro: Baymax, where are we?

Baymax: It appears we're not in San Fransokyo

Fred: Well, we're Big Hero 6, defenders of San Fransokyo.

(The Teen Titans (from Teen Titans Go!) get teleported as well)

Beast Boy: Yo! Where are we?

Robin: It seems we're in another dimension.

Starfire: Could this be Trigon's doing Raven?

Raven: No, cause I would've sense if my dad was responsible.

(Hiro clears his throat, getting the Teen Titans' attention)

Hiro: Hello.

Robin: Greetings fellow heroes, we are the Teen Titans!

(The Teen Titans do poses)

Honey Lemon: I thought that show was cancelled on Cartoon Network since 2006.

Go Go: A sixth season would've been better.

Hiro: Well, we're Big Hero 6.

Beast Boy: Sweet.

(The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (from the 2012 TV series) get teleported)

Raph: Donnie, what the shell just happened?

Leo: Are we in Dimension X again?

Donnie: Doesn't look like we're in Dimension X since there's no Kraang technology.

Fred: So cool!

(The Ninja Turtles turn the attention to Max, the Teen Titans, and Big Hero 6)

Fred: Giant talking turtles! Awesome!

Leo: A mutant!

(The Ninja Turtles hold their weapons and prepare themselves to fight)

Fred: Whoa, whoa! Take it easy! I'm not a mutant! This is just a suit.

(The Ninja Turtles lower their weapons)

Leo: Uh, okay. Who are you people?

Fred: (puts his hands on his hips) We are Big Hero 6!

Leo: Well, I'm Leonardo!

Donnie: Donatello!

Raph: Raphael!

Michelangelo: Michelangelo!

(The Ninja Turtles hold up their weapons at the same time)

Leo: Together, we are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

(In a few minutes, everyone except Leo started laughing)

Leo: Stop it! It's not that funny!

(The Powerpuff Girls get teleported)

Narrator: The Powerpuff Girls get teleported into the mysterious location and meet up with others heroes.

Robin: The Powerpuff Girls! Here?

Buttercup: Oh great, them again.

Bubbles: The Teen Titans.

Starfire: Care to have another of the contest again?

Buttercup: Uh, no!

Go Go: What am I looking at?

Hiro: Three little girls floating in mid-air.

Baymax: My scanners predicted that those girls are compromise of sugar, spice, and everything nice combined with a mysterious chemical compound.

Wasabi: They don't even have fingers.

Hiro: Or noses.

Gogo: Or Ears.

Honey Lemon: They don't have toes, but they're so cute!

(The Incredibles gets teleported as well)

Mr. Incredible: What? Where are we?

Elastigirl: I have know idea Bob.

Dash: Did we get captured by Syndrome again?

Violet: He's dead Dash.

Dash: Oh, right.

(The Incredibles look at Big Hero 6, Teen Titans, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Powerpuff Girls)

Elastigirl: Who are you people? Wait, are those turtles?

Mikey: Yeah, we're turtles.

Jark: I can explain.

(Everyone's eyes widen)

Mikey: Whoa!

Hiro: Who said that?

(A humanoid alien named Jark appears)

Jark: I did.

(The heroes prepare themselves to fight)

Leo: (points one of his katanas at Jark) Who are you and why did you brought us all here.

Jark: I'll explain everything once the final contestant arrives.

Elastigirl: (confused) Final contestant?

(a wormhole appears on the ceiling)

Donnie: A wormhole?

(Max come out from the wormhole)

Max: I'm finally out of that wor...

(Max falls into a pool of water)

Buttercup: Whoa!

Max: (gets out of the pool) Okay, where am I?

(Max looks around and see Jark and the other heroes)

Max: Who are all you people?

Jark: Aww, how nice of you to come Max Stewart, or as you like to be called Monster Kid.

Max: (signs) Great.


	3. Chapter 3: Jark

(A mysterious alien named Jark makes his appearance in front of the heroes)

Leo: Alright buddy, who are you and why did you bring all of us here?

Jark: Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Jark and I'll be your host.

Gogo: Host of what?

Jark: You have all been chosen to participate in the Games of Superheroes!

Dash: It's like a tournament?

Violet: For superheroes?

Mikey: That sounds Awesome! Booyakasha!

Fred: (To his teammates) Wow, we get to be in a tournament guys!

Robin: (To the other Titans) It's time we show these heroes what the Teen Titans are capable of.

Beast Boy: Oh, Yeah!

Cyborg: Booyah!

Raven: Let's do this!

Starfire: Oh, the yes!

Mr. Incredible: We can overcome this challenge.

Elastigirl: (To her husband) I don't know Bob.

Dash: Please Mom?

(Jack-Jack wants to fight too)

Violet: Even Jack-Jack agrees.

Elastigirl: Alright.

Blossom: Okay girls, let's rock this tournament!

(The Powerpuff Girls do a hi-five)

Max: Oh, I think I'll dominate the tournament with my amazing biomorphing kaiju abilities!

(Max morphs into Silverhead, roaring, shocking everyone except Jark)

Raph: What the shell?!

Leo: Donnie, did we just see a kid transform into a giant monster bird?!

Donnie: I think so, how is that possible?

Mikey: Holy Chalupa!

(Jack-Jack laughs)

Violet: Is he a Super from another universe?

Dash: Can I keep him?

Elastigirl: No.

Dash: Aww!

Hiro: How could one child turn into a creature like that.

Baymax: There are traces of an unknown chemical in his DNA.

Blossom: Wow.

Bubbles: Cool.

Buttercup: Monster!

(Buttercup flies up to Silverhead)

Blossom: Buttercup, wait!

(Buttercup charges at Silverhead as the giant avian kaiju quickly morphs back into Max as Buttercup gets slammed to the wall, causing everyone to cringe)

Max: (annoyed) Are you done?

(Buttercup flies back to her sisters)

Buttercup: Yeah, I'm done.

Jark: As I was saying.

(Jark snaps his fingers as the metal room changes into a larger dome-like structure with a large television)

Jark: The "Games of Superheroes" are a series of challenges were all you heroes from other dimensions will compete in and win the "Champion of Dimension" belt.

(Jark pulls out a remote, showing footage of the Big Hero 6)

Jark: Big Hero 6, the protectors of San Fransokyo. Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Gogo Tomago, Fred, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi.

Fred: Yep, that's us.

(Jark pressed the remote again, showing footage of the Teen Titans)

Jark: The Teen Titans! Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy.

Cyborg: Aw yeah!

(Cyborg and Beast Boy do a hi-five)

(Jark pressed the button again, showing footage of the Powerpuff Girls fighting Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy, Princess, and the Gangreen Gang)

Jark: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, together, they are the defenders of Townsville, the Powerpuff Girls!

(Bubbles claps)

Bubbles: Yeah!

(Jark pressed the button again and shows footage of the Incredibles)

Jark: The Incredibles! Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack.

Dash: (To his father) That's us Dad.

Mr. Incredible: (To Dash) Sure is champ.

(Jark pressed the remote, showing footage of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fighting many villains like Shredder, the Foot Clan, the Kraang, the Purple Dragons, the Triceratons, Lord Dregg, and Kavaxas)

Jark: Mutated by an alien chemical substance, raised in the sewers by a wise sensei who is a giant rat, trained in the art of Ninjutsu, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Leonardo! Donatello! Raphael! Michelangelo! Together, they protect New York from the forces of evil!

Mikey: That's right, we're Ninja Turtles! High-three!

(The Ninja Turtles do a high-three)

(Jark pressed the remote again, showing footage of Max morphing into his monster forms)

Max: Yes!

Jark: Max "Z" Stewart also known as the Monster Kid of Diamond City. He was just an ordinary kid until the day Max gets exposed to Mutagen G, a radioactive chemical created from the DNA of the mighty Godzilla, a giant prehistoric amphibious reptile mutated by nuclear radiation!

(Godzilla roars)

Jark: The chemical has altered his cell, giving him superhuman abilities and the power to transform into giant monsters!

Max: That's me.

Jark: He battles many villains and giant monsters, vowing to fight for the sound of good.

Max: True.

(Jark turns off the TV)

Hiro: (To Jark) Won't our family and friends notice that we're good.

Jark: (To Hiro) Not to worry, I've created exact clone copies of everyone so that they won't notice the difference. Well everyone except for Max

Hiro: (To Jark) Okay.

Max: (To Jark) Hey! How come I don't get a clone?

Jark: (To Max) Because I had a short of funds after finishing creating clones of Big Hero 6.

Max: (annoyed) What?!

Jark: (To the heroes) Now while I come up with some challenges, all of you will have the time to get to know each other.

Max: Wait!

Jark: (To Max) What?

Max: Do we get some food? I'm hungry and I need to eat.

Cyborg: Yeah! You got burgers?

Beast Boy: Burritos?

Mikey: Pizza?

Max: French fries?

(They stare at him)

Max: What? I like to eat french fries.

Jark: Don't worry, lunch will be ready. For now,

(Jark disappears)

Max: Aw, I should've gone to Tokyo.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to know each other

Blossom: (To the Ninja Turtles) So you guys are four mutant ninja turtles who live in the sewers and protect New York City from evil ninjas?

Mikey: Not just evil ninjas, but aliens and other mutants.

Buttercup: That sounds amazing!

Donnie: How did you girls came to be?

Blossom: Our father created us with Sugar, Spice, and everything nice to make the perfect little girl.

Bubbles: And accidentally add some Chemical X into the ingredient and that's how the Powerpuff Girls are born.

Buttercup: We fighting evil supervillains like Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and the Gangreen Gang.

Donnie: That's impossible!

Leo: How come you three don't have fingers?

Buttercup: We were born that way!

Bubbles: Yeah, we're more than just three little girls.

Blossom: We're better than the Teen Titans!

Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg: Hey!

Dash: Exactly! Never underestimate the little guy.

(Dash runs in a circle)

Fred: That kid's fast.

Wasabi: Yeah, much faster than Gogo.

Gogo: Hey!

Violet: (To Max) Don't your family has superpowers?

Max: (To Violet) Nope, just me.

Dash: What about a superhero mentor?

Max: Nope, I don't worship any superhero. He won't let me become his sidekick and I'd return as an adult, try to kill him with a giant robot.

Dash: Isn't that exactly how Dad's biggest fan became a supervillain?

Violet: Yep.

(Mr. Incredible clears his throat)

Mr. Incredible: So, why aren't you wearing a mask?

Max: Nope. I don't have a secret identity.

Elastigirl: Huh?

Max: The day I was exposed to the chemical which gave me my powers was seen on international television. So I had no choice to be a public hero or be a lab experiment.

Elastigirl: (blinks) Oh, okay.

Max: By the way, how do you guys have powers? Are you aliens, androids? descendants of humans experimented by an ancient alien race?

Dash: No. we're Supers. Humans born with superpowers.

Max: (To Dash) Oh.

Violet: What about your suit?

Max: (To Violet) My older sister Megan made it from titanium and golden alloy fragments.

Dash: (To Max) Is it like how Black Panther's suit is made of Vibranium?

Max: (To Dash) Well, Diamond City was built on a crash site of where a meteorite containing an alien metal and my city is known for its many laboratories, diamond mines, and diamond rock candy.

Dash: That's so cool!

Violet: Wow! I sure wanna go there.

Donnie: So Baymax is a balloon robot with a carbon fiber exoskeleton?

Hiro: Uh, yeah.

Donnie: That's amazing! Wow, but what about your armor?

Hiro: Same metal.

Donnie: Fantastic! So cool! Is there any chance I could burr-

(Raph pulls Donnie's arm)

Raph: One moment please?

(Raph and Donnie meet up with the others)

Donnie: What was that for Raph?

Raph: Donnie, didn't we have that talk about trying to get technology that doesn't belong to you?

Donnie: Well I was just saying how cool their tech was.

Cyborg: I am so hungry, I could eat a pizza.

Beast Boy: Me too, a vegetarian pizza.

Mikey: (To Beast Boy and Cyborg) You guys like pizza, so do I! Pizza is amazing!

Cyborg: Yeah, it is!

Beast Boy: Yep!

Mikey: Dude! You sound just like me!

Beast Boy: You sound just like me too!

Mikey and Beast Boy: Yeah! Hi-five!

Cyborg: A talking ninja turtle is awesome!

Robin: So, you're the leader of the team?

Leo: Yeah, and you're the leader of the Teen Titans.

Robin: That's right, I was trained by the great Batman and now I lead my own of heroes.

Max: Nice.

Mikey: Our bro Leo is a great leader, but he sucks at catchphrases.

Leo: What? That's not true!

Donnie: It is Leo.

Raph: You always imitate from that lame show, Space Heroes.

Violet: What kind of a show is Space Heroes?

Dash: Is that suppose to be a ripoff of Star Trek?

Leo: (To Violet and Dash) Hey!

(Jark appears in a flash with stacks of pizzas)

Jark: Greetings heroes, lunch is served.

Leo, Donnie, Raphael and Mikey Pizza!

Cyborg: Pizza!

Beast Boy: There's even plain and vegetarian!

Dash: First slice is mine!

Violet: (grabs Dash by the shoulder) Not so fast little brother, I'm the oldest.

Powerpuff Girls: Pizza!

(A song plays)

Violet: What with the song?

Cyborg: Pizza Party!

Robin: I want pizza!

Raven: Pizza!

Starfire: I would enjoy a slice of the Pizza!

Beast Boy: I want pizza! Vegetarian pizza!

(Cyborg starts throwing boxes to everyone)

Max: Finally! Food!

Fred: Yeah! Pizza time!

Cyborg: Everyone gets a pizza box!

Mikey: Yeah!

Max: Good ol pepperoni pizza.

(Everyone starts eating)

Dash: Nice!

Mikey: I love pizza!

Leo, Donnie and Raph: (yelled) We know!

Fred: (To Hiro) Think you can built an automatic pizza maker Hiro?

Hiro: (To Fred) Maybe when we get back home?

Buttercup: I love meatball pizza!

(Max is eating all 40 slices from 5 boxes, shocking everyone)

Blossom: (surprised) Wow!

Elastigirl: Are you kidding me?

Mikey: Dudes! He's eating more pizza then me!

Cyborg: (To Max) Whoa! Dude, not going anywhere.

Max: (To the others) What? I'm hungry! I need food to recharge my metabolism.

Violet: (To Max) You eat more food just like my little brother.

Dash: (To Violet) Hey!

(Jark makes the pizza disappears)

Mikey, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Dash, Fred, and Max: (screamed) NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mikey: Not the Pizza!

Cyborg and Beast Boy: WWWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?

Dash: The pizza was so good!

Fred: Yeah!

Max: Yeah! I can go for a pizza with the pepperoni, onions, sausage, olives. anchovies, meatballs, sardines, eggs, tater tots, pickles, sushi, rice, dumplings, squid tentacles, and crab legs.

(Max notices that everyone is looking him like he's crazy)

Max: (To everyone) What, they makes pizza like that in Japan.

Mikey: (thinking to himself) Hmm?

Raph: Don't even think about it Mikey.

Mikey: (confused) What?

(Jark clears his throat)

Jark: (To Max) Alright everyone, I'm gonna annouce the first challenge.

Max: Bring it on!


	5. Chapter 5: The First Challenge

Max: (To Jark) So, what's the first challenge?

Jark: (To the heroes) The first challenge is an old fashion game called Hide and Seek.

Max: Nice.

Raph: (To Jark) That's it?

Max: Alright!

(Jark teleports anyone to another dimension with a forest)

Jark: (To the heroes) This pocket dimension is filled with jungles, dinosaurs, humanoid reptilian people, and various Earth stuff.

Max: Just like in Land of the Lost.

Jark: This is wearing the first challenge begins.

Robin: (To Jark) We're playing Hide and Seek. If this is a tournament, should've we all be fighting against each other.

Jark: (To Robin) There will be time for that Boy Wonder. (To everyone) You can all use your powers as long as you don't use X-Ray Vision or teleportation.

Jark: (To the heroes) Anyway, Max aka Monster Kid will be the seeker while you all hide. If he catches any of you, you'll be helping him search for other contestants.

Gogo: No way?

Max (laughing, getting the attention of the other heroes) I hope you guys finds some though hiding spots.

(Max's eyes glow bright green)

Max: (To the other heroes) Because I'm gonna find you all.

Dash: (To Max) Not if you catch us.

Max: (To Dash) Oh, I will. (Turns around with his eyes covered) 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10. Ready or not, here I...come? Huh? They must've hide while I was counting.

Jark: (To Max) Well, then I suggest you start finding them. Have fun.

(Jark teleports out from the dimension)

Max: Well, time to find everyone.

(Max runs off into an abandoned movie theater)


	6. Chapter 6: Hide and Seek

(Max goes into the abandoned movie theater to search for the other heroes)

Max: This abandoned movie theater seems like a perfect hiding spot.

(Max looks around and heads straight to the snack bar)

Max: Where are you?

(Max found nothing, but popcorn and candy laying around the floor)

Max: (signing) Waste to good snacks.

(Max that heads straight for the theater room, going under every chairs)

Max: Come on! All I've been finding are piles junk food and drinks laying on the floor! This is ridiculous!

(As Max prepares to leave the last room, he slips on a cup and falls on the floor)

Max: Ouch!

Baymax: (To Max) Are you okay?

Hiro: (whispers) Baymax, shush!

Max: Yeah, I think so...wait a minute?!

Gogo: (whispers) Shush, nobody say anything!

Fred: (whispers) Calm down Gogo, it's not like he'll find us?

(Max tears the movie screen off, revealing the Big Hero 6 hiding behind)

Max: (Laughing at the Big Hero 6 as they are shocked) Wow! You guys should've pick a better hiding out.

(Gogo, Wasabi, Hiro and Honey Lemon glared at Fred)

Hiro: Really Fred?

Fred: (laughing nervously) What?

Gogo: (To Fred) I told you this was a bad idea Fred!

Fred: (To Gogo) Uh, sorry?

(Gogo growls at him)

Max: (To the Big Hero 6) Alright, Big Hero 6. Since I found you guys, you'll help me find the others.

(The Big Hero 6 groan as they follows Max out of the theater and into the woods)

Hiro: (To Max) Okay, I'm gonna hate asking, but why are we in this forest?

Max: (To Hiro) Because Hiro is that the Ninja Turtles are probably hiding on top of the trees.

Hiro: (To Max) Well, how you going to find them?

(Max sniffs in the air and enters a cave)

Hiro: I wonder how he's going lured them out from out of whatever they're hiding?

(A monster roars, surprising Bug Hero 6 as the Ninja Turtles scream their way out from the Cave)

Raph: Monster!

Mikey: Run!

Hiro: Huh?

Donnie: (grabs Hiro and shakes him) What are you crazy?! There's a monster in that cave!

(Max comes out from the Cave, laughing, leaving the Ninja Turtles speechless)

Leo: What?

Max: (laughing) You've should've seen the look on your faces! I did a good monster roar.

(Max lets out a Godzilla-like roar)

Max: Hehehehe!

Raph: He tricked us!

Gogo: (shocked) Wow!

Max: (To Big Hero 6 and the Ninja Turtles) Now, let's find the others under my lead!

Leo: (To Max) Who decide to make you the leader?

Max: (To Leo) Well, I did find you and your brothers.

Leo: (crosses his arms) And why should we listen to you?

(Max them slams his hand onto a rock, shattering into pieces)

(Everyone, but Baymax gasped)

Max: (To Leo) Anything else?

Leo: (nervously gulps) Nope.

Max: Good.

(Moment later, Max, Big Hero 6, and the Ninja Turtles stop by at a abandoned store)

Max: (To Big Hero 6 and the Ninja Turtles) Let's go in there.

(Max, Big Hero 6, and the Ninja Turtles walk into the store)

Max: (To Big Hero 6 and the Ninja Turtles) Alright guys, let's split up and look for clues.

Fred: (To Wasabi) Did he just do a Scooby-Doo reference?

Wasabi: (To Fred) I think you right.

(Everyone splits up and searches around the store)

Hiro: (To Baymax) Baymax, can you scan for any lifeforms?

Baymax: (To Hiro) I'll do that Hiro.

(Mikey eats a bag of chips)

Mikey: These chips are incredibly delicious! They do taste funny.

Donnie: (To Mikey) You do realize they're probably stale?

Mikey: (swallows) You mean they're bad?

(Mikey throws the bag on the ground)

Mikey: Eww!

Beast Boy: (laughing) Hilarious! Uh oh!

(Everyone froze at the moment)

Gogo: What a minute?

Beast Boy: Uh, nobody's here!

Baymax: My scanners indicate that there are five people under that stack of can food.

Max: (To the Teen Titans) Come out from under the stacks of cans Teen Titans, we know you're in there.

Beast Boy: Nobody's here.

(Max knocks the cans down, revealing the Teen Titans, as 4 of them are glaring at their green skinned shapeshifting teammate)

Robin: (To Beast Boy) Really Beast Boy, hiding behind stacks of cans was all you came up with?

Beast Boy: (Nervously) It seemed like a good idea.

(Raven slaps Beast Boy)

Beast Boy: Ow!

Max: (To Big Hero 6, the Ninja Turtles and the Teen Titans) Only the Powerpuff Girls and the Incredibles are left. Now, follow me!

(Max, Big Hero 6, the Ninja Turtles and the Teen Titans exit the store and head straight for an abandoned DVD store)

(They go inside the DVD store)

Max: (To everyone) Alright

Fred: (To his teammates) Hey guys! (holds up a DVD of Big Hero 6) Look!

(Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, Honey Lemon and Wasabi gather to see the DVD of Big Hero 6)

Hiro: I DVD of us with Baymax on the cover?

Gogo: We have a movie?

Honey Lemon: That's cute!

Fred: (To his teammates) You know what this means?

Gogo: (To Fred) What?

Fred: (To Gogo) It means we're famous in another universe!

Mikey: (To his brothers) Check out these DVDs of us! So cool! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

Leo: Turtles Forever? TMNT?

Raph: These DVDs have everything about us in different shows and movies?

Donnie: (To his brothers) There's DVDs of our 2D dimensional counterparts?

(The Teen Titans look at DVDs of their 2003 counterparts)

Robin: Teen Titans! Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo! Nice!

Beast Boy: That's what I'm talking about! We look so much cooler!

Cyborg: (To Beast Boy) Yeah we do!

Starfire: (Holding a DVD of Justice League vs. Teen Titans) This one is about us fighting the Justice League.

Raven: (Looks at Teen Titans: The Judas Contract) Teen Titans: The Judas Contract?

Robin: (Looks at a DVD of Son of Batman) Son of Batman? Let's see...who's Damian Wayne?

Max: I can't believe Godzilla has a bunch of movies of DVD and Blu-Ray! (Looks at a DVD of the Incredibles) What's this? Even the Incredibles have their own movie?

(Max stops and uses his enhanced hearing)

Bubbles: (offscreen) I can't believe we have a movie.

Buttercup: (offscreen) Yeah, who would've guessed we were on the big screen.

Blossom: (offscreen) Girls shush, something could hear us.

Max: Hmm? Heys guys, let eats these yummy candy bars.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup: Candy bars!

(The Powerpuff Girls burst out from the wall and began eating the candy bars)

Buttercup: Wait a minute, they taste funny.

Bubbles: Yeah.

Blossom: What's going on with these candy bars?

Max: (To the Powerpuff Girls) That's because they're stale!

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup: WHAT!

(The Powerpuff Girls throws the candy bars onto the floor as Max laughs)

Blossom: (To Max) You tricked us!

Bubbles: (To Max) That wasn't funny!

Buttercup: (To Max) Yeah!

Max: (To the Powerpuff Girls) Sorry, but it was funny.

(The Teen Titans are laughing until the Powerpuff Girls gave them dirty glares as zapped them with Teen Titans)

Blossom: (Angry) laughing now!

Robin: (Nervously gulps) Uh, nope!

Cyborg and Beast Boy: (Scared) Uh ha!

Starfire: (Nervously) Not doing the laughing anymore!

Raven: (Nervously) Wasn't that funny.

Max: (To Big Hero 6, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, the Teen Titans and the Powerpuff Girls) Only the Incredibles are left. Follow me!

(Max and the others walk out of the DVD store and head straight to an abandoned toy store)

Max: The Incredibles gotta be in here.

(Everyone can see that the selves have teddy bears)

Honey Lemon: Look at all the cute teddy bears!

Hiro: Yeah, and they're action figures of us.

Fred: Awesome!

Robin: Why are there Teen Titans action figures in a trash can?

Raven: Yeah, who wouldn't like us?

(Max spots a house made of black, red and yellow Jenga)

Max: A house made of Jenga blocks?

(Max walks over to the Jenga house, he trips on a ball)

Max: Uh oh!

(Max collapse onto the Jenga house, causing the blocks to fall down, revealing the Incredibles inside)

Dash: Maybe we should've uses Lego bricks instead.

Violet: (To Dash) Gee, thank you Captain Obvious.

Max: Yes! I found all the other heroes!

(Max and the other heroes get teleported back into the arena)

Jark: Congratulations Monster Kid, you've won the first challenge.

Max: (To Jark) Thank you, I got lucky!

Violet: (annoyed) Show off.

Jark: I hope you're all prepared for the next challenge?

Max: Yeah we are!

Jark: The second challenge is called "The Hunter has becomes the Hunted".


	7. Chapter 7: The Second Challenge

Max: Why's the second challenge called that?

Jark: (To Max) Because Max, you'll be chased into a maze by everyone you've found in the Hide and Seek challenge.

Max: (To Jark) Okay, that fine...what?

(Jark teleports himself and the heroes back into the alien dimension)

Jark: (To Max) That's right kid, you must make your way out of a maze while everyone tries to capture you.

Max: (whispers) Oh no!

Jark: (To the heroes) You guys will go into the maze first before he does. Have fun.

Max: (To Jark) Oh come on!

(Jark teleports out from the dimension)

(The other heroes turned their attention to a terrified Max, giving him menacing grins)

Max: (giggling nervously) Uh, hi?

Gogo: (To Hiro) I'm gonna enjoy this.

Max: (groans) Oh great.

(The other heroes walk pass him as Dash and Violet looked at him with smirks on their faces)

Dash: (whispers) We're gonna get you.

Max: (nervously gulps) I'm so dead.

(In a few minutes, Max waited and enters the maze)

Max: This better be worth it.


	8. Chapter 8: The Maze

(As Max enters the maze, the door behind him closes)

Max: Okay, let's do this!

(Max looks at a map, amazing of how big the maze is)

Max: (shocked) Whoa! This maze is huge! It even has free restaurants and telephone booths. Nice.

(Max continues in the maze as he spots paintings on the wall)

Max: Weird art.

(Max slams into a pile of paintings)

Max: Oww! Where did these stacks of paintings come from? (takes the painting of a dinosaur off) Another one? (takes the painting of a rabbit off) Seen that before. (takes the painting of the Grinch off) Nope. (takes the painting of the shark of Jaws) Nope. (takes the painting of Darth Vader off) What's this, a painting of the 2015 Fantastic Four? (takes the painting of the Fantastic Four from the 2015 off. The Teen Titans are hiding behind it)

Robin: Surprise!

Max: Uh oh!

Robin: Titans Go!

(The Teen Titans charge at Max)

Max: (screaming) Aaaahh!

(Max leaps onto the walls of the maze and crawls away from the Teen Titans)

Cyborg: He's getting away!

Raven: No he's not! Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!

(Raven creates a magic construct of a giant hand to grab Max, the latter evades while avoiding Starfire's eye beams and Robin's birdarangs)

Max: (To Starfire) Hey! Watch it!

Starfire: (To Max) I am the sorry!

(Max spits out a sticky substance at Raven and Starfire, trapping them)

(Beast Boy turns into a gorilla as he and Cyborg jump into the air and try to catch Max)

Max: When will they learn?

(Max develops wings and flies away as Beast Boy and Cyborg slammed against the wall)

Beast Boy: Oww!

(Max flies away from the Titans, laughing)

Max: (offscreen) Nice try suckers! (laughing)

Robin: (To Max) Curse you Monster Kid! You haven't heard the last of the Teen Titans!

(Raven clears her throat as Robin see her and Starfire trapped)

Robin: Oh right.

(Later, Max continues to fly in the maze as he lands down as his wings disappear)

Max: Now that's I've outsmarted the Teen Titans, maybe I should go into that pizza place.

(Max enters the pizza and spots a table)

Max: (looks at the pizza) Pepperoni Pizza with french fries? My favorite! (As Max grabs a slice and eats it, he gets caught in a cage) What the?

(The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles came out from their hiding spots and surround the cage)

Mikey: Yes! (To Raph) Told you pizza was great bait!

Max: (To the Ninja Turtles) You guys set up this trap in a pizza place?

Leo: (To Max) That's right, we won and you lose.

Max: (To Max) Actually, I haven't lost yet.

Donnie: (To Max) Uh, not to point out the obvious, but you're trap in a cage.

(Max grabs the bars and bends them to escape, shocking the Turtles)

Raph: What the shell?!

Donnie: He bend the bars with his own hands!

Max: (To Raph and Donnie) That's right!

(Max a slice of pizza and eats it)

Max: (To the Ninja Turtles) I'll be leaving with the pizza.

(Max grabs the pizza box and heads for the door, only for his path to be blocked by the Turtles)

Leo: (To Max) You have to get pass us!

Mikey: (To Max) Also, we want that pizza!

Max: Let me think? Nope!

Leo: (To his brothers) Let's get him!

Mikey: Booyakasha!

(The Ninja Turtles charge at Max, the latter smirks and leaps over them as he runs to the exit)

Donnie: Seriously?!

Max: Goodbye suckers!

(Max laughs as he leaves)

Leo: He's getting away!

(The Turtles went after Max, but couldn't find him)

Donnie: Where did he go?

Raph: He just vanish!

Mikey: (looks at the pizza box) There's the pizza!

(Mikey grabs the box, opens it with nothing inside)

Mikey: (shocked) Dudes! He ate the whole pizza! No crust!

Leo: (surprised) How could one kid eat a whole pizza like that?

Donnie: Maybe he has an enhanced metabolism?

(Unknown to the Turtles, Max was in camouflage and slowly walks away)

Max: Where should I go?

(Max spots a closet)

Max: A closet?

(Max de-camouflages and walks into the closet. There was no light and only his eyes were visible)

Max: It's sure dark in here. Why would there be a closet in the maze? I should've stayed home and watched TV and kaiju films like Gamera.

Dash: You know who Gamera is?

Max: Yes, he's a fictional giant fire turtle kaiju who prote...wait a minute?

(Max turns on the lights, revealing the Incredibles staring at him with grins on their faces)

Max: (scared) Uh oh!

(Jack-Jack giggles)

Violet: (To Max) Hi.

(Max burst through the closet door, screaming and running from the Incredibles as they chased him)

Mr. Incredible: (To Violet) Violet, force field!

(Violet forms a force field in front of Max, the latter slams into it and falls on his back)

Max: A force field!

(Mr. Incredible tries to grab Max, the latter's enhanced reflexes and agility prevents him from being captured)

Mr. Incredible: (annoyed) Would you please hold still?!

Max: (To Mr. Incredible) No!

(Jack-Jack teleports in front of Max)

Max: (confused) Huh?

(Jack-Jack giggles and turns into a monster)

Max: (screaming) Aaah! (Max starts to back away as Elastigirl grabs him) Oh come on!

(Jack-Jack turns back to normal and laughs)

Elastigirl: Gotcha!

Max: (To Elastigirl) Look out, there's a giant dog behind you!

(The Incredibles turn around seeing nothing)

Elastigirl: There's nothing...(Elastigirl and her family see that Max has escape)

Violet: (shocked) What?

Dash: He's gone!

Max: (offscreen) Catch me if you can!

Mr. Incredible: Let's get him!

(The Incredibles ran after Max)

Elastigirl: Get back here!

Max: (offscreen) Never!

(Max spots an mansion)

Max: A mansion? Perfect!

(Max runs up the stairs, enters the mansion and closes the doors)

Max: (panting) Good, I just need some furniture to block theses doors.

(Max grabs a table, chairs, drawers and lambs to block the door)

Max: Good, I'm gonna need something else to finish the touch.

Honey Lemon: (hands him a vase of flowers) Would this help?

Max: (takes the flower vest and puts it on a table) Thanks.

Homey Lemon: You're welcome.

(Max's eyes widen as he saw that Honey Lemon was right behind him)

Honey Lemon: (waving) Hi.

(Max screams as he runs upstairs)

Honey Lemon: Come back here and I'll make you some cookies!

(Honey Lemon tries to catch Max with one of her chem-balls, but missed)

(Max walks into a bedroom and hides under the bed)

Max: (whispers) She'll never find me under this bed.

Wasabi: (whispers) You taking about Honey Lemon or Gogo?

Max: (whispers) It's Honey Lemon. (Notices that Wasabi is under the bed next to him) You're gonna capture me right?

Wasabi: (smirks) Oh yes.

(Max crawls out from the bed as Wasabi splits it in half with his plasma cutters)

Max: (trying to open a closet) I'll go in this closet!

Fred: (jumps out from the closet) Roar! I'm a monster in the closet!

Max: (unimpressed) Not scary.

(Max runs out the room)

Fred: (To Wasabi) I thought that would work.

(The next scene shows Max getting chased by Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred)

Max: I'll hide in the basement!

(Max runs down the basement and closes the door)

(The basement is dark as Max's eyes are visible)

Max: They'll never find me in the basement.

Hiro: You sure about that?

Max: Of course I'm...(eyes widen as when the lights were turned on, seeing Hiro and Baymax)

Baymax: Hello.

(Max runs out of the basement and runs to the elevator)

Max: The Elevator!

(Max pressed a button and when the doors opened, Gogo was inside with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face)

(Max screams as he runs again)

Max: How am I going to ditch these guys?!

(Max stops and walks into the library)

Max: Maybe these books can unlock a hidden entrance. (notices a book on the floor and picks it up) What's in this book?

(Max opens the book, flipping pages as he stops at one page, showing a drawing of Big Hero 6 standing behind him)

Max: It's just a picture of me and Big Hero 6. What does this means?

Gogo: (offscreen) It means we're right behind you.

Max: I guess that makes sense. (eyes widen as he saw Big Hero 6)

Baymax: Hello, I am Baymax.

Max: (nervous) Well, I'm Max Stewart aka Monster Kid and I'm leaving!

(Max morphs into Catapod, a bug kaiju)

Gogo: (shocked) Whoa!

Hiro: (surprised) That's one big bug.

(Catapod transform into a sphere, rolls out of the mansion and into the maze)

Fred: Dudes!

Wasabi: Look at the size of that hole!

Hiro: We should go after him.

(Catapod stops and morphs back into Max)

Max: (panting) I gotta get out of here!

Buttercup: (offscreen) There he is?

Blossom: (offscreen) Let's get him girls!

Max: (seeing the Powerpuff Girls charging at him) The Powerpuff Girls!

(Max tries to run, but gets blocked by Bubbles)

Bubbles: (To Max) You're not going anywhere! I'm gonna capture you!

Max: (To Bubbles) I like to see you try.

(The Powerpuff Girls gave Max a three course beating)

Max: (screaming) Oww!

(Bubbles zaps Max from behind with her laser eye beams)

Max: Ouch! (To Bubbles) Hey!

(Blossom and Buttercup try zapping Max with their laser eye beams, but misses as he runs away in camouflage mode)

Buttercup: He's gone!

Bubbles: Where did he go?

Blossom: Maybe we'll asked the other heroes if they find Max?

(The Powerpuff Girls fly off as Max de-camouflages)

Max: (quietly) Hehehe! Looks like I outsmarted the Powerpuff Girls.

(As Max tip toes away, he steps on a button that caused a piano about to fall on him)

Max: (screaming) Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

(Max manages to get away when the piano hits the ground in pieces)

Max: That was a close one.

(Max's phone rings)

Max: My phone?

Max: (pressing some buttons) How do I get bars in this dimension? Better puts this on the video call.

(Mary appears on the video screen)

Mary: Max? Is that you!

Max: Yes Mom, it's me.

Mary: Everyone! It's Max!

(The rest of Max's family appear on the video screen)

Daisy: Big brother!

Alina: Max!

Jerry: He's alright!

Max: Hi Aunt Alina. Hi Uncle Jerry.

Dennis: Hey Max! Glad that you're alive.

Dr. Harold: Are you okay?

Max: Yes Dad, I'm fine.

Megan: Where are you? You just disappear from the kitchen an hour ago.

Max: Well Megan, I've been teleported to another dimension where I'm completing in a tournament with superheroes from other universes ?

Mary: A tournament?

Max: That's right. I'm currently doing the second challenge, being being chased in a maze by a team of five nerds and a robot in colored techno suits, a family of superheroes in spandex, four mutant ninja turtles that eat pizza, three little superhuman girls with powers, and five characters who I believe are from a cartoon show that most people would hate on Twitter.

Dr. Harold: So those are the other heroes in the tournament?

Max: Yep, I keep outsmarting them when they try to capture me. Would all those powers, they couldn't even catch me.

Megan: Would that be the same people standing right behind you?

Max: Huh? (turns around and is shocked to see Big Hero 6, the Incredibles, the TMNT, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Teen Titans standing right behind him. Each of them had smirks of their faces) Yeah, that's them. Hey Mom, I think I'll the video call now. Love you.

Mary: Love you too, be safe.

(Video call ends)

Max: (puts his phone back in his pocket and nervously faces the other heroes) Uh, hey guys.

Robin: (To Max) We've had enough with you evading us.

Leo: (To Max) But now, we've got you right where we want you.

Hiro: (To Max) Don't even try to escape.

Blossom: (To Max) So, what it going to be?

Max: Hmm? Can I just say something?

Mr. Incredible: (To Max) Which is?

(Max pulls out one of Mikey smoke bombs, shocking the Turtles)

Donnie: (shocked) How?!

Mikey: (surprised) Dudes! He's got one of our smoke bombs!

Max: I swiped it from Michelangelo during the pizza shop, smart move huh?

Raph: I guess.

Max: (holding the smoke bomb in the air) Bye bye suckers!

(Max throws the smoke bomb on the ground)

(The other heroes began coughing as the smoke clears)

Violet: (shocked) Really? Again?!

Max: (offscreen) Try and catch me again! Hahaha!

Cyborg: (whining) He got away again!

Gogo: (annoyed) He's starting to annoy me!

(Later, Max runs off again and laughs)

Max: (laughing) Yes, I gave them the slip! Haha!

(Max walks onto some escalator)

Max: Now that I got away, time to find a new place to hide.

(Moments later, Max hides in a box)

Max: I think the ghost is clear.

(Max steps out from the box)

Max: (chuckles) Suckers.

(Max looks at a sushi bar)

Max: Sushi!

(Max runs off to the sushi bar and starts eating)

Max: (still eating) So good! (burps) Now, I think I know a way to come up with a next plan to get out of this maze.

Violet: (appears next to Max) And what would that be Monster Kid?

Max: Well, I was staying in camouflage for the rest of the challenge and take you guys out one by on...(stops and realizes that Violet and the others were right there next to him) Oh come on!

Robin: (holding his staff) So, you sure you take us out one by one?

(In a briefs moment, Max tensed up for action and runs off again)

Gogo: Seriously?! Again?!

(The other heroes began chasing Max into an open field)

Max: Finally, I got away from those other superheroes. Let's see if you guys can catch...

(The other heroes catch up to him and fast. Max's eyes widen as he screams)

Leo: Get him!

(Max runs much faster as the Powerpuff Girls catching up to him)

Max: (spots the exit) Almost there!

(Buttercup grabs Max by the leg)

Max: (scared) Uh oh!

(Buttercup swings Max around, releases him as he flies off, gets slammed into the ground, leaving a crater)

Max: (groaning) Oww!

(The other heroes lean over to the crater)

Max: (scared) Oh no!

Fred: (smirks) Now we got you right where we want you!

Max: (nervously) No wait, let's not do anything we'll regret.

Dash: Tackle him!

(The other heroes get ready to tackle)

Max: Aaaaaah!

(Shot of the maze as the sound of loud crashing and screaming is heard)

(Max is held in a bearhug by Baymax)

Max: No fair! No fair!

Fred: (To Max) Yes way! We got you!

(The heroes get teleported back into the arena)

Jark: Congratulations everyone, you all won the second challenge.

(The heroes, except Max cheered)

Max: I can't believe it. I lost!

Dash: (points at Max) In your face, we got you!

Max: (being released by Baymax) Yeah yeah, I get it now.

Jark: (To the heroes) Time for the third challenge!


	9. Chapter 9: The Third Challenge

Hiro: What's the third challenge?

Jark: The third challenge is called "Superhero Fight Club!", where you will all train your abilities in the arena.

Leo: (excited) Yes! Finally some training!

(Jark pressed a button which summons a giant Omnidroid appears behind him)

(The Incredibles are shocked)

Dash: Isn't that the same robot created by Syndrome?

Jark: Yes, I created this one and programmed it for training purposes..

Raph: (pounds his fists) Alright, fun!

Dash: (cheering) Yeah!

Max: Now hold it!

Leo: (raises his katanas) Let's do this!

Mikey: Booyakasha!

(The Incredibles get ready to fight)

Mr. Incredibles: Kids, Helen, let's gets ready. We've beaten this robot before and we can do it again.

Elastigirl: This is gonna be fun.

Dash: Yeah, we get to fight a giant robot again!

(Jack Jack roars in agreement)

Dash: That's right Jack-Jack!

Fred: Yeah! Let's smash a giant cyclops robot!

Robin: The Teen Titans are ready!

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire: Yeah!

Buttercup: Oh yeah!

Max: I will fight this robot or my name ain't Max "Zachary" Stewart.

Robin: What a minute, Zachary?

Max: (annoyed) Yes, that's my middle name.

(Robin starts laughing at Max along with the rest of the Titans)

Max: (becomes annoyed, glares at the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Incredibles, Big Hero 6 (minus Baymax) and Powerpuff Girls who are also laughing at him) Alright, we get that Zachary's a funny name!

Raven: (stops laughing) Okay, we're done.

Max: (suspicious) Really?

Violet: Yep.

Max: (suspicious) You're really done?

Fred: (trying not to laugh) We're good.

Max: (eyes narrowed) Done? Right?

Mikey: Yeah, we're done kaiju dude.

Max: (signs) Fine, let's just fight the robot.


	10. Chapter 10: The Omnidroid Fight

Leo: Alright everyone, charge!

(The heroes began charging towards the Omnidroid as the giant robot attacks them with its arms and shooting lasers)

Mr. Incredible: I'm gonna take out the head!

(Mr. Incredible jumps up to the Omnidroid's head and began punching)

(The Ninja Turtles attack the Omnidroid's legs with their weapons)

Mikey: Booyakasha!

(Leo tries slicing off one of the legs with his katanas, but no luck)

Leo: What?

(The Omnidroid grabs Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey)

Mikey: (scared) Oh no!

(The Omnidroid throws the Ninja Turtles to a cage)

Raph: What the?

Leo: We're in a cage?

Robin: Titans, GO!

(Robin uses his staff to fight off one of the Omnidroid's legs)

(Beast Boy transforms into a rhino and rams to the Omnidroid, knocking it to the wall)

(Cyborg blasts it with his cannon)

(Starfire hits the Omnidroid with her eye beams several times)

(Raven constructs a giant fist to punch the head)

Robin: Titans, Go!

(The Teen Titans charge at the Omnidroid, but it zaps them with a laser as they are burnt up)

Raven: Oww!

(The Teen Titans collapse to the floor as the Omnidroid throws them in the cage)

Max: That was weak.

(The Powerpuff Girls flies towards the Omnidroid to attack it, but get slammed to the wall)

Mr. Incredible: Come on, let's end this!

Dash: Yeah!

(Before the Incredibles have a chance, the Omnidroid traps them in a Zero-point gravity force field, freezing them in place)

Hiro: Is that zero-point gravity energy?

(The Omnidroid moves the Incredibles into the cage as the zero-point gravity field disappears)

Dash: Aww!

Hiro: Well, looks like it's just us and Monster Kid.

Max: Yeah! Let's do this!

(Max morphs his hands into pincer claws)

Hiro (gets on Baymax as they fly around the Omnidroid)

(Fred breathe fire at the legs)

(Gogo runs around the Omnidroid and throws her discs at the body)

(Honey Lemon throws many chem-balls)

(Wasabi uses his plasma blades to block the Omnidroid's laser)

Hiro: Baymax, get me to the head so I could try to de-

(The Omnidroid's head gets blasted off by an energy beam which was shot from one of Max's pincer claws)

Hiro: Deactivate.

Baymax: Looks like Monster Kid took care of it.

(The Omnidroid collapses onto the ground, disabling the cage as everyone inside walks out, heading straight to what remains of the giant robot)

(Max climbs on the Omnidroid's destroyed body and stands proudly with his )

Gogo: (crosses her arms) Knowing any hero with a big ego, he's gonna make a speech about himself.

Max: I just wanna just that I Max "Z"Stewart...(A small monitor comes out from the destroyed Omnidroid's body and appears behind him)...aka Monster Kid ...(The word "Zachary" appears on the screen)...have defeated the robot...(the other heroes laugh together as Max turns around, seeing the screen blank)...I am the...(the screen turns off again, showing "Zachary" again as the other heroes laugh again)...(Max turns around and see nothing as he gets annoyed)...kaiju shapeshifting boy on the Earth...(The screen turns on again, showing "Zachary" again in neon as the other heroes laughed)...(Max turns around, seeing the screen blank as he trembles in fury)...in my universe and it was...(The screen turns on, showing another "Zachary" sign again as the other heroes laughed again)...a great honor...(Max turns around and points at the screen) Aha! (Max grabs the monitor with his bare hands and rips it) Okay, that's enough!

(Max throws the monitor to the wall, shattering it as he gets off the Omnidroid's body)

Max: I hate it when people call me by my middle name.

(Jark appears in the arena as he snaps his fingers, making the Omnidroid disappear)

Jark: Congratulations Monster Kid and Big Hero 6 for defeating the robot.

Hiro: Uh, thanks.

Max: Yeah! Bring on the next challenge!


	11. Chapter 11: Announcement

Hello readers, I'm working on the fourth challenge of "Monster Kid and the Games of Superheroes" which involved dares and I help you guys to come up with some dares like getting beat up by the girls or wearing a princess outfit. Any dare is fine, as long as it's not mature for adults.


	12. Chapter 12: The Fourth Challenge

Jark: Now it's time for the fourth challenge! Triple Dog Dare You!

Max: Okay, that seems fun.

Jark: This challenge is a modified version of Triple Dog Dare. I've asked several people to come up with dares for all of you.

Max: Okay.

Jark: Any one refusing to do a dare will be sent to the penalty box.

Fred: Oh.

Jark: (holds up a list) Now, Superkoola has came up with four dares.

Max: What are they?

Jark: The first dare is that That Gogo kiss Fred.

Fred and Gogo: (shocked) **WHAT?!**

Gogo: Absolutely not!

Jark: Sorry, a dare's a dare.

(Fred takes off the top part of his suit as he and Wasabi looked nervous)

Gogo: I don't wanna do this.

Fred: It's just one kiss Gogo, how bad it could be?

(Gogo sign as she and Fred kissed lips, leaving Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi shocked, eye widen)

Hiro: Oh, wow.

Wasabi: Didn't see that coming.

Honey Lemon: (squealing)

(Both Fred and Gogo's face were red)

Fred: Uh, Gogo. You kn-

Gogo: No, nothing happened!

Fred: Agree.

Jark: Now Superkoola's dare is for Gogo.

Gogo: (glaring at Jark) What is it?!

Jark: Do a few things as slow as possible.

Gogo: Like what?

(Moments later, Gogo is climbing on a ladder, finishing the biggest house of cards)

Gogo: (puts the last card on top) Finally.

(Everyone claps for Gogo, the latter takes a bow)

Jark: Excellent. The third is that Beast Boy hides Raph's weapons.

Raph: Say what?

(Beast Boy was going to take Raph's sais, only to be threatened by a punch)

Raph: Don't even think about it!

(Beast Boy transforms into a gorilla, grabs Raph's legs, shakes Raph as the sais fall onto the floor)

Beast Boy: Ha!

(Beast Boy grabs Raph's sais, drops the red masked turtle on the floor and runs off to hide them)

Raph: Huh? He took my sais!

Beast Boy: (laughing offscreen)

Raph: (angry) **MIKEY!**

Mikey: Uh dude, I'm not doing anything.

Raph: (face palms) I'm starting to think that Mikey and Beast Boy share the same voice.

Raven: Try shouting Beast Boy's name.

Raph: Okay.

(Raph clears his throat)

Raph: **BEAST BOY!**

(Raph runs off to chase after Beast Boy, the latter had transform back into human form)

Beast Boy: (screaming) **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Raven: (laughing) This is fun.

Hiro: You're not even gonna help your own teammate.

Robin: Well, he's gotta learn not to take other people's things.

(Raph was able to pin Beast Boy to the floor)

Raph: Where are my sais?

Beast Boy: Alright, (points at a box) I put them in that box.

(Raph opens the box and grabs his sais)

Jark: Now, time for Superkoola's fourth and final dare.

Hiro: Well, what is it?

Jark: Honey Lemon, Violet and Gogo put girly make-up on Hiro, Dash and Max)

Hiro, Dash and Max: (shocked) **WHAT?!**

Hiro: Nope!

Dash: Never!

Max: Not a chance!

Jark: Well then, you three better run before they catch you.

(Hiro, Dash and Max looked terrified)

Violet: (offscreen) Oh boys.

(The three young boys turned around, seeing Honey Lemon, Violet and Gogo holding a make-up kit with evil grins on their faces)

Hiro: Please, don't.

Honey Lemon: Sorry Hiro, but...

Gogo: It's a dare.

Dash: (pleads to his older sister) Please don't put make-up on me Violet, I'll do your chores if you spare me.

Violet: Such a generous offer, but no.

Hiro: (nervously holds up his hands in defense) Look, let's go get carried away with this, how about we all relax and..

Max: (freaks out) **RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

(Hiro, Dash and Max run in terror into another room while Honey Lemon, Violet and Gogo chase after them)

Dash: We gotta get out of here!

Hiro: Where?

Max: (points at a door) We can escape through that door!

(They were about to reach the door, only to be blocked by Gogo)

Gogo: Don't even try.

Max: (screams) **AHHHHHH!**

Dash: (points at another door) Maybe that door?

(They were gonna run towards another door, only for the door nob to be covered in ice, which is from one of Honey Lemon's chem-balls)

Honey Lemon: Sorry, but I need to put make-up on you guys.

Hiro: (points at an elevator) What about that elevator?

(They head straight to the elevator)

Max: Sanctuary!

(As they reach the elevator, Violet suddenly appears in front of them with a smirk on her face)

Dash: (gulps) Uh oh!

Violet: (holding a make-up kit) Wanna get pretty?

Hiro, Dash and Max: **NOOOOOO!**

(They try to run again, only to be blocked by Gogo and Honey Lemon)

(The three girls chuckle)

Dash: So, what happens now?

(Honey Lemon, Violet and Gogo laughed together at each other as they walk closer to Hiro, Dash and Max)

Max: Why do I have a feeling they're gonna tackle us?

(Honey Lemon, Violet and Gogo get ready to tackle the three boys)

Honey Lemon: 1.

Hiro: No.

Violet: 2.

Dash: Please, don't.

Gogo: 3.

Max: Yeah, we're doomed.

(Honey Lemon, Violet and Gogo tackle Hiro, Dash and Max)

Hiro, Dash and Max: (screaming) **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

(The scene switches to the other heroes and Jark at the arena, hearing the offscreen screams of Hiro, Dash and Max are heard)

Hiro: (offscreen) Stop it! Stop it!

Dash: (offscreen) I too cool for make-up!

Max: (offscreen) I don't wanna be pretty!

Starfire: What's with all of the screaming?

Raven: I have no idea.

Mr. Incredible: I wonder what's Violet gonna do to Dash?

Elastigirl: I have no idea?

Fred: (to Wasabi) You think Honey Lemon and Gogo are gonna torture Hiro?

Wasabi: I don't know?

(The screaming stopped)

Jark: Oh girls, are they done?

(Honey Lemon, Violet and Gogo walked out the room with Hiro, Dash and Max wearing girly make-up)

(Everyone started laughing)

Gogo: (crosses her arms in satisfaction) Yep, they're done.

Elastigirl: My little Dash looks so pretty.

Dash: (embarrassed) Mom!

Violet: Yes Mom, he's very pretty.

(Dash's face is red)

Baymax: Hiro, you can cosmetic make up on your face.

Hiro: (annoyed) I know Baymax.

Fred: I wonder how Aunt Cass is gonna react to see Princess Hiro?

Gogo: (laughs)

(Hiro blushes in embarrassment as his teammates (except Baymax) laugh at him)

Max: This is so humiliated?

Beast Boy: (laughing) What about Monster Kid?

Starfire: (giggles) Don't you mean the Monster Girl?

(The Teen Titans laugh at Max)

Max: (through teeth) Shut up!

Violet: Maybe we should call you Princess Max.

(Honey Lemon, Violet and Gogo started laughing at Max, the latter becomes very ticked off)

Max: Stop it!

Violet: Or what?

(Moments later, Max, Hiro and Dash tie Honey Lemon, Violet and Gogo to chairs with rope)

Max: Maybe after we wipe off the make-up from our faces, we come back and untie you girls.

(Max, Hiro and Dash head straight to the bathroom)

Gogo: (struggles against the rope) I can't feel my arms.


	13. Chapter 13: The Fifth Challenge begins

(Max, Hiro and Dash came out from the bathroom with the make up washed from their faces)

Jark: You're late.

Max: Well we had to **REMOVE THE MAKE-UP FROM OUR FACES!**

(Honey Lemon, Violet and Gogo chuckled)

Hiro: It's not funny!

Honey Lemon: But Hiro, you looked pretty in make-up.

Violet: (smirks at her little brother) Even you Dash.

Dash: Hey!

Gogo: Would the boys care for some mascara?

Max: (angrily holds a hair trimmer along with Hiro and Dash) Would the girls care to pay a visit to the **BARBERSHOP?!**

(The three girls looked shocked and scared)

Violet: Nope!

Honey Lemon: No thanks.

Gogo: We weren't laughing.

Jark: (clears his throat) May we start the fifth challenge.

Cyborg: So what's the fifth challenge?

Max: Yeah, what's it's call...

(Max gets hit by a stream of water, which sends him crashing through the wall, leaving a hole in the wall)

 **Monster Kid Pranked Count: 1**

(The other heroes were shocked as they see Jark holding a water hose connected to a fire hydrant)

Jark: Prank.


	14. Chapter 14: The Prank Master

Jark: The fifth challenge is called "Prank".

Mikey: Oh yeah, we're going to do pranks!

Jark: That's right.

(Jark snaps his fingers as he and the heroes get teleported to an unknown dimension with a purple sky and an open field)

Jark: In this challenge, each of you will be hunted down by the Prank Master. The person who catches him win.

Raph: Who's the Prankster?

Jark: He is the most skilled prankster in the universe.

Beast Boy: No way, I'm the best prankster.

Mikey: I'm the greatest prankster in my universe.

Leo: You mean our universe Mikey?

Mikey: Yeah, that's what I said.

(Raph face palms)

Dash: I'm great at pulling pranks on April Fools.

Raven: So when is this Prank Master suppose to show up?

Jark: You'll see.

(Jark disappears)

Elastigirl: Okay, I say we watch out or this Prank Master.

Mr. Incredible: (nods with his wife) Agree, let stick together.

Robin: This Prank Master seems like a worthy adversary, we need to be prepare. **Titans Go!**

(The Teen Titans get ready in poses when they notice that Beast Boy is gone)

Cyborg: Where did Beast Boy?

(Everyone looked around)

Blossom: Let me guess, he wondered off, didn't he?

Robin: Yeah, I bet he's probably goofing off with his animal powers.

(Something is moving in the tree)

Honey Lemon: There's something in the tree.

(Suddenly, Beast Boy pops up from the leaves, wearing a diaper and sucking on a pacifier)

Cyborg: (laughing along with his teammates and the other heroes) Nice diaper Beast Boy!

Starfire: Beast Boy is indeed the Baby Beast Boy.

(A card flies off of Beast Boy's hair and lands on the ground, causing everyone to stop laughing)

Dash: Uh, what's that?

(Max picks up the card as he and everyone gasp what was on it)

Everyone: The Prank Master!

Bubbles: He's the one who pranked Beast Boy.

Mr. Incredible: This must be his calling card because it literally has his name on it.

Leo: Okay, let's ask Beast Boy.

(The heroes turned around as they gasp while Starfire screams)

(Beast Boy is gone)

Starfire: Beast Boy!

Robin: The Prank Master must have got him.

Honey Lemon: It won't be long still he catches everyone of us!

?: (offscreen) Donnie!

(Everyone turns around and saw April O'Neil)

Donnie: April?

(The turtles ran to April)

Go Go: Who's the redhead in the jumpsuit?

Donnie: April, are you okay?

Leo: How did you get...

(As Donnie was going to place a hand on April's shoulder, his hand phase through her body)

Raph: What the?

Donnie: That's not April!

Mikey: Donnie's right bros, it's a hologram!

(Suddenly, an iron cage drops on the Ninja Turtles, trapping them)

Raph: We're trapped!

(The cage disappears as well as the Ninja Turtles)

Robin: The Turtles are gone!

Baymax: Oh no.

Max: Okay everyone, let's stick together so that nobody...

(Suddenly, a portal appears underneath Mr. Incredible as he falls into it, much to the horror of his family)

Violet and Dash: Dad!

Elastigirl: Bob!

Violet: He's gone!

(Jack-Jack cries over the loss of his father)

Dash: Great, Jack-Jack's crying.

Elastigirl: (trying to calm her infant son) Don't cry Jack-Jack, please don't cry, we'll find Daddy soon.

Hiro: Baymax, play a song to calm down Jack-Jack.

(Baymax plays the Wiggles them song to calm down Jack-Jack as the super baby stops crying and laughs)

Robin: Well that's over.

Elastigirl: My little Jack-Jack.

Dash: Thanks Baymax, you're a really cool robot.

Baymax: You're welcome.

Max: Okay, everyone, I know we lost five hero...

(A giant butterfly new swoops down and catches Baymax, Fred and Wasabi off the ground)

Max: Okay, that 8 heroes...

(Elastigirl and Jack-Jack are being lift into the air by a tractor beam and pulled into a spaceship as it takes off)

Dash: No!

Violet: Mom! Jack-Jack!

Max: Okay, that's 10 heroes. We just gotta be smart then the Prank Master.

Robin: I got a better solution.

Buttercup: What's that?

Robin: (freaks out) **RUN!**

(Max, Robin, Raven, Starfire, Hiro, Honey Lemon, Go Go, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Violet and Dash ran as fast as they can)

Dash: We gotta get out of here!

Violet: But where!

(Suddenly, the Powerpuff Girls caught in a giant flytrap)

Blossom: Oh no! We're caught in a flytrap!

Bubbles: We're stuck!

Buttercup: Curse you Prank Mas...

(The flytrap disappears as well as the Powerpuff Girls)

Narrator: Oh no! The Powerpuff Girls have disappear!

Robin: The narrator is right, the Powerpuff Girls have vanish!

(Violet and Dash share a look together)

Dash: Narrator?

Violet: (shrugs)

Max: Let's keep moving!

Go Go: Wait, where's Honey Lemon?

Honey Lemon: (offscreen) Uh...guys?

(Hiro and Go Go see two Honey Lemon tied up, getting thrown into a portal by one of the Care Bears)

Max: A Care Bear?

Sunshine Bear: Hey suckers!

Hiro: Honey Lemon!

(Before Hiro and Go Go could help Honey Lemon, a giant net drops on the two, trapping them)

Hiro: Well, this is ironic.

Go Go: No kidding.

(Sunshine Bear grabs carries Hiro and Go Go as he runs off into a portal along with his two captives)

Max: Aw man, now every member of Big Hero 6.

Cyborg: What do we going to do?

Robin: We have to found a way to take down the Prank Master. Titans, prepare yourselves!

(Raven, Starfire and Cyborg get ready to fight as Robin holds his staff)

Max: That's the spirit Robin! We can stand a chance against...

(The sound of a unicorn is heard)

Max: Huh?

Dash: What was that?

Starfire: Oh look.

(Starfire points at a unicorn)

(The unicorn neighs)

Starfire: The unicorn is the adorable.

Raven: It sure is!

(Starfire and Raven flies towards the unicorn)

Robin: No Starfire, Raven, it could be a trap.

Starfire: Come here little unico...

(The unicorn shoots a beam of magic at Starfire and Raven, making them disappear as the remaining heroes screamed)

Cyborg: They're gone!

Robin: It's an evil unicorn!

Max: **RUN!**

(They ran for their lives and jump into a box)

Dash: (hugs her older sister) I'm scared Violet.

Violet: (hugs her brother back) Me too Dash, me too.

(Cards rain down along the edges, surrounding Max, Dash, Violet, Robin and Cyborg)

Max, Dash, Violet, Robin and Cyborg: (screams) **AAAAAHHHHHH!**

Violet: Oh no!

Dash: (hugs his sister) This can't be real!

Max: The Prank Master has gotten everyone! We're the last ones!

(Max, Dash, Violet, Robin and Cyborg lie in the box, quivering in fear)


	15. Chapter 15: Prank Master Revealed

(Moments later, Max, Violet, Dash, Robin and Cyborg are hiding in a fort)

Dash: In the cost clear?

(Max takes a peak from outside as he closes the door)

Max: I think so, maybe one of us should got out and check.

Robin: (holding his staff) I'll do it.

(Robin steps outside, watching out for any sign of the Prank Master's tricks)

Robin: Guys, I think the ghost is clea...

(Out of nowhere, a pie hits Robin in the face as it explodes with the Boy Wonder covered with blueberry and collapse on his back)

Cyborg: Dude!

(Cyborg, Max, Violet and Dash ran over to Robin)

Dash: That was a pie bomb.

Max: A blueberry pie bomb.

Cyborg: I love pie!

(Cyborg turns one of his arms into a vacuum and sucks all the blueberry off from Robin)

Dash: So cool!

Violet: You can transform your hands into any weapon?

Cyborg: Thanks right, I can do many great things lik...

(Cyborg gets pulled by a giant magnet as well as Robin's staff since the Boy Wonder was still holding it)

Robin: Seriously?!

Cyborg: This Prank Master's got us, noooooo...

(The magnet disappears as well as Robin and Cyborg)

Max, Violet and Dash: (screams) **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Dash: There's gone!

Max: Okay guys, I got another idea...run to that door!

(Max points at a yellow door)

Violet: Where did that door come from?

Max: Should we...

Dash: It could be a trap.

Violet: Yeah.

Max: Right, I'll be careful.

(Max slowly knocks the door and nothing happened)

Max: Hey guys, I think it's...

(Suddenly, the door opens, revealing a wormhole as Violet and Dash get sucked in as the door closes and disappears)

Max: Oh that's just great, I'm the only one!

(Max spots a red balloon floating towards him)

Max: Oh look, a floating red balloon moving towards me. Wait a minute!

(The red balloon pops, revealing Pennywise the Dancing Clown)

Max: It's Pennywise the Dancing Clown.

(Pennywise laughs manically as he runs off)

Max: Get back here you psycho clown!

(Max went to chase Pennywise into a desert)

Max: Once I deal with this clown, I'm gonna interrogate him to find out where the others are? I bet they're being tortured.

(The scene cuts to the other heroes enjoying a party back at the arena with several new contestants)

Jark: Aside from the great party, I would like to welcome 6 new contestants, April O'Neil, the psychic human/alien hybrid girl from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' universe.

April: Hey everyone.

Jark: Vanellope Von Schweetz.

Vanellope: What's up!

Jark: Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic: (eating a chili dog) Hey everyone.

Jark: Rocket and Groot.

Groot: I am Groot.

Rocket: Yep, this is strange buddy.

Jark: Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

 **(Note: The Pikachu is this story is not the one owned by Ash)**

Mikey: Check it out dudes, a tree guy and a talking raccoon!

Rocket: I ain't no raccoon turtle.

Donnie: I hate to be the obvious, but you are a racco...

(Rocket aims his blasters at Donnie, scarring him)

Rocket: Go on...say it again.

Donnie: (gulps) Nevermind.

Raph: I like this guy.

Fred: So you're half human and half alien?

April: Yeah and I have psychic powers.

Fred: So cool.

Go Go: Nice Jumpsuit.

April: Thanks, nice suits.

(Pikachu walks to Baymax)

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Baymax: Hello.

(Dash throws a bottle of water, runs in super speed to catch it)

Sonic: (crosses his arms) Please, I can do better.

Dash: Really? Wanna race?

Sonic: Yep.

(Sonic and Dash race around the arena in super speed)

(Mikey went to eat a slice of pizza when he saw Pikachu licking ketchup from a bottle)

Raph: Is that yellow mouse licking ketchup?

Beast Boy: I want ketchup for my fries!

(Beast Boy snatches the ketchup bottle from Pikachu, angering the electric-type Pokemon as electricity sparks from his red cheeks)

Pikachu: (sparkling electricity) Pika!

Cyborg: Uh Beast Boy, I think you made him angry.

Beast Boy: I think you're right.

Pikachu: **PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

(Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to electrocute Beast Boy as the green shapeshifter groans in pain, causing everyone to cringe)

Robin: That's gotta hurt.

(The other Titans laugh a Beast Boy)

April: Why would you laugh at your own teammate when he got electrocuted?

Robin: Because he never learns, right Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: Yeah.

(Rocket laughs)

Rocket: Can't believe you got zapped by a little mouse.

Leo: Hey Jark, is the prank challenge over?

Jark: Well no because Max is still on that dimension.

Sonic: Who's Max?

Mikey: He's a kid who can transform into giant monsters.

Vanellope: That sounds cool!

Honey Lemon: We should check on him.

Jark: Or we can just watch what he's doing.

(Jark turns on the giant TV, showing a very exhausted Max walking in the forest)

Elastigirl: He

(The scene later cuts to Max is the forest as he collapse from exhaustion)

Max: I can't believe the clown got away and I didn't find the others.

(Max's stomach growls)

Max: Oh great, I'm hungry. There's gotta be a...

(Max froze when he saw a Burger King)

Max: Yes, a Burger King! I'm getting a whooper!

(As Max runs towards the Burger King, he literately smashes against it)

Max: What?

(The Burger King was revealed to cardboard as it falls)

Max...It was fake?

(Max lands on his knees and screams)

Max: (screams) **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

(Pennywise laughs at Max, the latter glares at the evil clown and tackles him)

Max: Where are the other heroes?

Pennywise: I don't know where they are.

Max: (punches Pennywise in a face and kicks him in the stomach) You think I'm gonna believe a cosmic interdimensional clown who stalks kids and eats them?

Pennywise: Oww...stop it!

(Max grabs Pennywise by the leg and repeatedly slams him onto the ground)

Max: (grabs Pennywise's neck and morphs his other hand into a pincer claw) Tell me where the other heroes are or I'm blasting your arm off.

Pennywise: (freaks out) Alright, I'll talk! They're back at the arena. Jark teleported them there after the pranks were set off.

Max: Good.

Pennywise: Also, I'm not really Pennywise the Dancing Clown.

(Pennywise unzips himself, revealing to be a robot)

Prank Bot: I'm Prank Bot, the Prank Master.

Max: Wait, so this whole time, the Prank Master was a robot?

Prank Bot: Yes.

Max: I guess this means I won?

Prank Bot: Uh, yes.

Max: (jumps in mid-air) Yeah! I defeated the Prank Master!

(Max and Prank Bot get teleported to the arena)

Dash: Monster Kid is back.

Max: That's right, I have defeated the Prank Master. I am Max "Z" Stewart aka the **MIGHTY MONSTER KID OF DIAMOND CITY!**

Groot: I am Groot.

Rocket: Yeah, this kid does his own introductions like Quill or Drax.

Max: I should eat something.

(Max see the table with food)

Max: Food!

(Max runs towards the table and starts munching on a lot of food, shocking everyone)

April: Wow.

Vanellope: Reminds me of Ralph eating 20 pancakes.

Sonic. Kid's got guts, I can respect that.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Max: (stops munching) What, I gotta keep to keep up my metabolism.

Sonic: I can relate.

Dash: Me too.

Violet: Of course you both would agree since you two are speedsters.

Sonic: True.

Max: Well I'm glad not to see another prank.

Jark: Alright everyone, time for the sixth challenge.


	16. Birthday Announcement

Hey guys, tomorrow is my birthday.


End file.
